The Things I Want To Do To You
by beeminionjeran
Summary: 00Silva fiction. Kinky stuff Silva does to 007 while he has him tied to a chair. Did this for 2nd 00Silva Prompt Friday. This Weeks's Kink: Auto Erotic Asphyxiation. Beware of pwp kink!smut


_I didn't write PWP smut before. Guess its time. Did this for 2nd tumblr 00Silva Prompt Friday._

_This Weeks's Kink: Auto Erotic Asphyxiation. If you like it: praise me. If you dont: blame tumblr. Now have fun._

* * *

When Raoul Silva looked down on James Bond he liked the view that unfold infront of him. He had James where he wanted him now, hands tied behind his back, unable to move. Physically the agent should be able to at least put up a fight if only he wanted to but he clearly was more interested in what Raoul had to offer.  
Bonds blue eyes met his in daring look. His upper body was exposed since Raoul had pushed 007s jacket and shirt down over his shoulders. It restricted Bond further and had granted himself better access to the mans chest and neck.

James skin shimmered where he had sucked and licked it, just a minute ago. There was an angry red rim from where he had bit down into the enticing, warm flesh. Raoul now stood in front of James, arms crossed and head tilted as surveyed his handiwork. He let his tongue glide hungrily over his lips. They tasted of James skin and faintly of blood. A taste that fogged his brain. Silva let his eyes wander lower. He could clearly see the outlines of Bonds erection underneath the fabric of custom tailored trousers.

When it had become evident that James was interested, Silva had sent his henchmen away. There were certain things he preferly did in private and he intended to do them to the tied-up agent in front of him. His cock stirred with interest at the thought.

„Are you planing to do something or will you just stand there and stare?" James sniding remark was betrayed by the lust in his voice. „Oh, so impatient Mr. Bond. Aren't you? Wait and see." Raoul took his time to lazily unfasten his tie. He craned his neck and let his shoulder roll while he slowly yanked the tie out from under his collar. He then walked up to Bond and wrapped it around the mans neck. Silva held both ends his hands and used them pulled James closer while leaning down. They met halfway in a violent kiss. It was a messy and merciless battle for dominance. Raouls tongue plunged deep into James mouth, penetrated it, fucked it. He ran the tip of his tongue along James' to push it into submission. 007s fought back just as eagerly so Raoul forcefully bit down on the mans lips. James didn't give in easily. The man had some fight in him just as expected. It made Raoul stiffen in his trousers. His cock started to throb against fabric as their kiss mingled with blood. Eventually he drew back just to wisper „Let my violate you Mrs. Bond." into James personal space. Bond stared at him out of lust-shrouded eyes. They were heavy-lidded and dark, pupils blown. „Is that a threat or a promise Mr. Silva?" „Why can't it be both." Both their voices came out raspy.  
Silva lowered himself onto Bonds tights and moved up close till their crotches could touch. He unzipped both their pants and freed their demanding cocks. James groaned and tried to push up at the sensation of hot flesh on hot flesh but was held in place my Silvas weight. „Shush, shush now. Let me take care of it."  
He took them both into one hand and leisurely stroked while his other hand wrapped around the tie, giving him control over Bonds body. The feeling of Bonds cock greedily twitching against his was tantalising. Silva leaned in to taste more of James' skin. It was salty from sweat and Raoul left bruising marks on it. He would claim the man as his, make him succumb to his lust. This had always been Bonds weakness and Raoul would play right into it to give James something he wouldn't forget.

He growled into Bonds ears. „Darling I will make you come so hard, you'll scream my name for the rest of your life. You'll think of me when you do it to yourself and you will have my name on you lips whenever you let yourself being fucked."

Raoul knew he had James where he needed him to when his growls turned into moans and the snarls into lazy hums of approval.  
Raoul reached into his pocket and extracted a little key. He leaned forward and reached around Bond to uncuff one of his hands. One only. The other would stay chained were it was, just to be sure and because it was more fun like this. Bond glanced at him suspicously. The look soon turned radiant when Raoul commanded „I want you to touch yourself."  
James hands did what Raouls had done before and wrapped abound their cocks. Silva grit his teeth when Bond gave them a sharp tug. He curled his hands around the tie again and crossed it's ends. It constricted around Bonds throat.

Bonds eyes widened when he felt the fabric cut into his carotids. Silva gave him a wicked grin. He had expirenced first hand what this did to your body. Bond would feel his pulse drumming in his head at first. Soon the effects of oxygen-loss would kick in. It made you feel giddy and pushed your pleasure onto new highs. He knew, James had done drugs before but this would be better.

He pulled harder at the ties ends and Bonds eyes fluttered shut. He violent pumped their cocks in rhythm with his chopped heaves for air. Soon his hand began to tremble and indistinct mewling noicses left Bonds throat. James clawed at his consciousness now and he looked like he was close to falling apart. Lust coiled deep inside Silva and heat took ahold of his body. The sight of Bond desperate strokes mesmerized him, he couldn't think staight anymore. His insides screamed for release. His release but most of all James' release. He wanted to see them man crumble underneath him. „Come James. Come for me."

Bond jerked violently as hot ribbons of come shot on his chest, over his hand and Raouls cock. Bond spasmed hard and long, his come hiting his own jaw and the sight of it pushed Raoul over the egde.  
He came with a sharp yelp. James stroked him through his climax and all he could do was biting into James jaw and lick at the come he found there. It tasted like 007. Raoul Silva loved that taste.

They stayed like that for a moment, pressed against each other, chests heaving violently and unable to move. James had managed not to pass out. Not bad. Silva was the first to peel his eyes open again. He got up and untied James. „Come." he said „Time to gather yourself. I want to show you something."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like it. It's my first staight to the point smut. Edited out some typos i didn't recognise before, now._


End file.
